


Wind’s Dolphin

by Greyed_Viking



Series: The Lost Beasts [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: LU Champion AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: “Do you smell that? Smells like… home. Mind if I join you?” A voice spoke from behind him. Turning his head, Wild saw a teen boy, small in stature but not in mischief if the gleam in his eye said anything. Wild nodded and the boy settled across the fire from him.-An LU Champion AU fic





	Wind’s Dolphin

Dinner was always a fun, exciting event for Wild. New combinations spices, meat, vegetables every time he cooked! He tried not to cook the same thing twice, always open to learn more and trying it all. Sometimes… It wasn’t always great, per sae, but it was always fun. Tonight, Wild was trying a local recipe, a soup, something the locals had been taught themselves years ago from a stranger. Or at least that’s what they told Wild as they taught him how to make the soup.

Wild hummed as he cooked, settled upon the cliff top stones, so he could watch the sea. He had watched dolphins breach the waves for some of the day, even paragliding out to join them. He was certain there was something else out there, he had seen it in the corner of his eye, but he never could get a good look at it. He had shrugged and gone back to land eventually, curiosity still burning in his stomach, but hunger burning even more.

“Do you smell that? Smells like… home. Mind if I join you?” A voice spoke from behind him. Turning his head, Wild saw a teen boy, small in stature but not in mischief if the gleam in his eye said anything. Wild nodded and the boy settled across the fire from him.

“It smells like my grandmother’s soup,” the strange boy started, and shook his head. “I haven’t… I haven’t thought about her in awhile, I don’t think. This… this is a nice reminder of her,”

Wild smiled kindly and passed over a bowl of soup. The boy swallowed it greedily, smiling softly. Wild followed suit, although slower. It was good soup, and made Wild feel stronger. The stranger placed down his bowl and sighed softly.

“It… it was nice of you to share, but it’s time I leave. Thank you,” Wild nodded, and the boy walked away, headed towards the cliff edge. Wild froze.

‘ _ No, no no no no no!’  _ Jumping up, Wild took after the boy, trying to grab him before he fell off the edge. But the boy simply disappeared like fog, and instead was replaced by the face of what appeared to be a large mechanical dolphin. Wild smiled. So, the boy had been another Champion? 

Without hesitating, he climbed aboard the dolphin and slid inside the hatch, entering the newfound Lost Beast. Unbeknownst to him, the dolphin began sinking into the waters below, frolicking once it had dipped completely into the sea.

-

Wind smirked. Wild was smart, and had kept pushing on, even when sea water splashed him in the face.

“ _ You must keep going, the sea won’t keep those who won’t look back,” _ he whispered, willing his friend on.

-

Wild shook himself much like a dog, desperate to lose the waterlogged feeling he’d had since defeating the blight. The blight was also something he wished to shake off. It hadn’t hit him until he fought this blight how… human they seemed. Unnaturally large and foreboding, yes, but human-shaped and sounding too. This blight… it was smaller than the other two, and almost playful as it had toyed with him, beating him with malice-filled water.

Shaking his head once more, Wild turned to see if the spirit had returned. The spirit was nowhere to be seen. Wild’s head dropped, his shoulders rolling forward in his disappointment. He was so sure… maybe he had been wrong and the boy hadn’t been a Champion spiri–

“Hey!” Wild swung his sword, narrowly missing the grinning imp of a teen boy who stood next time him. He was also surrounded by the strange blue fire, something Wild had come to connect to these Champions.

“I’m Link, buuuut,” the boy drawled out, “ _ you _ would know me better as the Hero and Champion of Wind!”

Wild snorted, but settled down to hear the grinning man’s story.

-

“So yeah, Tetra and I were both heroes! Pirates and heroes? They never are the same person, but this time, we were! We were, and we were young…” Wind’s voice echoed amongst the open room. “So young… We were  _ too  _ young…” His head fell, his sobs shaking his small body.

“Wild, we were way too young to be doing what we did… I… Can… Can we talk about something else?” Wind’s voice was raw with emotion and Wild found himself simply nodding, too transfixed to utter a word.

“Can… Can I try to touch you? I’d like to give you a hug as a… as a gift, you know?” Wind mumbled. Before Wild could nodded, he had an armful of air and warmth. 

‘ _ Oh _ ,’ He thought, ‘ _ I… I can’t touch him.’ _

As Wild began to sob, he suddenly felt a heavy gust of wind on his back, pushing him forward, then side to side, then back again to where he was standing. Looking down through tear-filled eyes, he looked at Wind’s young face to see him sporting a watery smile.

“This is my gift to you actually. Call upon the winds and they’ll take you any direction you’d care to go. Please don’t hit a tree,” Wind giggled as he spoke, his voice cracking as he said ‘tree’. Stepping back, Wind brushed his tunic down and waved at Wild sadly.

“It’s time for me to go. Find the others, won’t you? Please Wild?” Wind asked as he began to fade. Wild nodded, tears flowing openly down his face. Of course he would. Of course.

-

While the Beast swam back to land, Wild sobbed. Sobbed for those he had just met, but felt like he had known forever, sobbed for those he had yet to meet, sobbed for them all, all of them he had failed to help.

As he reached his small campsite, Wild grabbed his blanket, curled up next to the dying fire, and went to sleep. He slept fitfully, dreaming of friends and laughter, and eight different smiles he couldn’t seem to remember in his waking hours. 


End file.
